


Never Let Me Go

by maplemarcher



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I love Glimmer so much you guys, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemarcher/pseuds/maplemarcher
Summary: Glimmer is back home, safe from the Fright Zone, but that doesn't mean you don't worry.





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I love Glimmer. I am gay. I am a sucker for comfort after nightmares. Here we are

_      “Glimmer!” _

You wake with a cry of her name ripping from your throat. Fear buzzes through your veins as you take in your surroundings, eyes flitting around your room, chest heaving, the back of your neck drenched in cold sweat. You finally calm when you remember where you are. Glimmer’s safe. You rescued her and Bow from the Fright Zone a few days ago, and now you’re finally back home in Bright Moon.

Knowing all of this doesn’t stop the nightmares.

Ever since the ball, you’ve been having terrible dreams. Dreams where you don’t find Glimmer, dreams where Angella surrenders to the Horde and is killed in front of a crowd with Glimmer not far behind, dreams filled with Glimmer’s anguished screams, dreams that leave you sobbing or screaming or crying or all three. They’ve gotten better since the rescue mission, but they still plague you.

With a sigh, you climb out of bed and wrap yourself up in your robe. It’s soft and warm against your skin, though it does nothing to calm you. It seems like a walk is in order. The air of the castle hallways is much less stuffy than that of your room. Taking a few deep breaths is enough to clear your head. The tile is cool underneath your feet. Normally, the quiet tranquility of the silent, empty corridors would soothe you. Tonight, however, the silence invites echoes of your nightmares.

Your walk takes you in front of the doors to Glimmer’s bedroom. This isn’t the first time. For the past few nights, you haven’t been able to sleep, just like tonight. You always stand in front of Glimmer’s doors, staring at them, contemplating going inside. Not to sleep next to her, of course—that would end in nothing but embarrassment and awkwardness in the morning. You just need a reminder. A reminder that she’s safe. 

After a long moment of consideration, you pull open the door slowly, wincing when it creaks. Thankfully, no guards come running. Glimmer doesn’t seem to have noticed either; the vague outline of her body underneath the blankets hasn’t stirred. You drape your robe over a chair and slowly make your way to the floating platforms that act as stairs, careful to make as little noise as possible. You ascend the platforms on tiptoe.

Glimmer manages to sparkle even in the dark. She’s curled up, hair a mess, head resting in a nest of pillows while she clutches one of them close to her chest. You gingerly sit on the edge of the bed, wincing when it sways slightly. Glimmer doesn’t seem bothered. She simply buries her face in the mass of pillows underneath her and sighs through her nose. You can hear her soft breathing and see her light eyelashes brushing her cheeks. The tension you’ve been holding in slowly evaporates, your shoulders relaxing. A lock of Glimmer’s cotton candy hair falls into her face, brushing her nose and making it twitch. With a small smile, you gently brush it back into place.

Seeing Glimmer sleeping so peacefully has finally put your mind at ease. You know you should get back to your own room. Every part of you wants to crawl into bed with Glimmer and curl up next to her, burying your face in her soft, shimmering hair, but you know you can’t. You’ve already overstepped several boundaries just by being in her room without her permission and essentially watching her sleep. You thread your fingers through her hair once more before carefully getting to your feet.

Just as you’re about to descend the steps, red light fills the room. Glimmer gasps behind you, and you spin on your heel, nearly falling off of the steps. Glimmer’s gasp has turned into a cry of pain as she curls in on herself, eyes screwed shut, hands clutching at the fabric of her nightgown. 

“Glimmer!” you cry out, kneeling on her bed and reaching for her.

She opens one eye, choking out your name in a strained voice. The red light fades, and Glimmer’s chest heaves as she takes a few shuddering breaths.

“Glimmer?” you repeat. She looks up at you wordlessly, still catching her breath, sparkling tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. You cup her face in your slightly trembling hands and wipe the tears with your thumbs.

“When did you get in here?” Glimmer says after a moment of silence.

“A—a few minutes ago,” you say guiltily. You remove your hands from her face to put them in your lap. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she says. “That wasn’t one of the bad ones.”

You open your mouth to ask her what the bad ones look like if that wasn’t one of them, but she cuts you off.

“What about you? Is everything okay?”

Your face burns with an unpleasant cocktail of shame and embarrassment. “Y-yeah, everything’s fine.”

Glimmer doesn’t seem convinced. “Then why are you in my room?”

“I—well—I had—I had a nightmare, and—I...I just needed to know that you were safe.”

“I’m okay,” Glimmer says, her eyes and her smile soft. “You guys saved us.”

“I know,” you whisper, staring down at your hands. “But I can’t stop thinking about what would have happened if we didn’t.”

You feel a warm hand on your cheek and look up. Glimmer is sitting up now, holding your cheek in her hand, her eyes full of concern.

“I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” you go on. Your voice is beginning to break. “I almost  _ lost you,  _ Glimmer. I don’t know what I’d do if you were—” The words die in your throat as tears well up in your eyes. You don’t want to finish that thought.

“It’s okay,” Glimmer whispers. She pulls you into a hug, and you hold her close. “I’m here.”

“I never want it to come that close again,” you whisper hoarsely. “I—I  _ need  _ you, Glimmer.”

Glimmer doesn’t reply. Instead, she slowly pulls back from the embrace, her eyes searching your face. You stare back, feeling your unease grow and squirm in your stomach. Had you said something wrong? Before you can apologize, Glimmer holds your face in her hands, her touch impossibly gentle. Heat rushes to your face.

“G-Glimmer?”

“I need you too.”

It’s said in a whisper as she leans forward, her breath against your lips. The gap between you closes, and you melt as she presses her mouth to yours. Glimmer’s lips are incredibly soft. Kissing her feels like coming home. She pulls away, and you chase her lips to kiss her again. She laughs into it, and you feel as if your heart is going to burst. After a few more blissful moments, the two of you break apart. Glimmer pulls you into another embrace, tighter than the first.

“Stay,” she whispers.

“Always,” you answer.

No more nightmares come that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
